The Eyes in My Mirror
by Autumn Willow
Summary: When Tomoyo heads out to meet Sakura, something weird happens to her. Strange things continued to happen and Tomoyo began to dream of certain things. ET. Please R&R! thanks! ,
1. Big Blue Eyes

**A/N: ok, I'm staring at the screen. I don't know what to do. But wait, suddenly I have the urge to write what I'm thinking. So here goes. Wish me luck! I hope you like whatever my fingers or rather hands will produce. Enjoy. Thanks for taking time to read.**

**Disclaimer: (this disclaimer has been put on after I wrote the first chapter) I don't own CCS. Though if I did, I would've paired Eriol and Tomoyo in the actual series. And I have used the world of Harry Potter, meaning I didn't make the world where my characters live in too.**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The bed covers stirred.

. . . 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The thing under the covers moved again. Then it stopped.

. . .

Tap. Tap tap tap TAP!

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! COMING ALREADY!" the covers were thrown towards the floor by a furious looking lady who obviously wasn't too happy with the disruption of her sleep.

Rubbing her eyes, she went towards the window where an owl was perched carrying a letter. She grumbled and opened the window to let the owl in. Once the owl was inside, it landed on her table where it stuck its leg out letting her take a green letter tied to it. 

"Hmpf! Who would be sending me a letter at this time of the night??" she grumbled. "Don't they know that normal people actually sleep?"

She was up all night making a research on her paper work and then this owl came here and disturbed her longed-for sleep!

She put the letter on her table; she would read it later when she wakes up. Then she noticed that the owl hadn't left yet. The owl looked at her expectantly as if waiting for something. It hit her that maybe it's waiting for a reply. So she looked at the letter again and this time she read what was written on the back, frowned, (the writing was in pink) and then turned the letter over. Her brows shot up in surprise and she ripped the envelope open, eager to know what was written inside.

As soon as she finished reading, she let out an excited squeal and grinned. Immediately, she dropped the letter on the table and went to the bathroom. She quickly took a bath then put on her clothes. She got her traveling bag out and hurriedly put several clothes in it. She threw in other things she might need for the trip and when she thought she was ready, she picked the letter up and read the last part. She then picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the letter.

As the phone on the other end rang she was pacing back and forth in her room, anxious to hear from the other end. 

As soon as it was answered, she stopped in her tracks and plopped down her bed wishing she could stop overreacting and just be calm. 

"Hello?" the other line answered.

"Hello? I'm sorry for disturbing you this late, but is Sakura Kinomoto there?"

"It's ok, and yes, this is her. May I help you?"

"I – Sakura!! Is this really you? It's me, Tomoyo!" she heard a gasp on the other end of the line followed by a squeal.

"Tomoyo! It's so good to hear from you! So you received my owl? Hahaha! Of course you did, you wouldn't be calling me if you didn't! So how are you? It's been what, seven years since we've seen and talked to each other! I know we promised to owl each other but-but then something happened here with my family a-and I was told not to use owls. It's a long story and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Sakura! Catch your breath! I know you're excited, I am too, but if you keep on like that you may die from forgetting to breathe!" 

The girl on the other line took a deep breath and giggled.

"You're right Tomoyo, it's just that, I've missed you so much, and I have lots and lots of things to tell you that I don't know where to start!" then she sniffed. "See? Now I'm starting to cry! I wish I could see you already Tomoyo… but I guess I've got to wait 'till tomorrow…"

"No! See, Sakura, that's why I called. I called to ask if I could come over right now. I know where your hotel is and I could rent a room there too if you want." said Tomoyo, not wanting to hear her best friend cry.

"Really?? You could go now? Here? As in NOW?" said an unbelieving Sakura.

"Well, yes if you want me to… I mean, I might be disturbing you or something…" Tomoyo said uncertainly.

"NO! I think that would be great! My room number's 1548.  You could apparate here can't you?" Her best friend asked, obviously wanting her to be there right away.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that would be too risky. I'm not really sure of what wing you're in anyway. Don't worry I would be there in about half an hour. Ok?" Tomoyo reassured Sakura.

"Oh. Ok. If you say so.  Just be careful ok? It's not exactly safe traveling out at this time of the night, uh, I mean morning." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, I will, don't worry! So I'll be going now ok?" Tomoyo then hung up the phone.

She looked around her room, satisfied that she had all that she needs; she went out carrying her bags with her and went down the stairs. She made sure everything was in place before she unhooked her car keys together with her house keys and locked the door. 

She threw her bags in the back seat, sat in the front and was about to start her car when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She felt like someone, or something was watching her. She looked down the street and the windows of her neighbors, all of which were closed and the street was deserted. 

Everything was still in the night and Tomoyo felt even her slightest movement could wake up the entire neighborhood.  But quite suddenly she felt a swish of wind, as if something passed by so fast that she didn't even see it. Tomoyo looked swiftly around afraid that whatever that thing was might come attack her. 

'Nah, just my imagination. There couldn't possibly be anyone o-or anything out here right now could there?' she shuddered.

Tomoyo was beginning to feel frightened by the thoughts of what could be out there waiting for her. She shook her head and told herself that she HAS to be brave or else she would have to wait until tomorrow to see her best friend. 

Tomoyo quickly started up her car, backed up her garage, and was on the street when suddenly, on her rear view mirror, she saw a shadow moving swiftly towards her car. Her heart raced, she was telling her feet to press the gas but for some unknown reason they won't listen to her orders. She felt goose bumps on her skin and she could feel her heart pounding frantically in her chest. 

She didn't dare look out her window afraid of what she might see. Instead her eyes stayed on her rear view mirror. It was then she noticed that whatever it was, she can't see it right now. Something was wrong with her mirror. It was, well, black. She took a closer look when suddenly the mirror opened its eyes! Wait a minute, mirrors don't have eyes! Then wha-

Tomoyo's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She was staring into big midnight blue eyes. Tomoyo slowly turned around, though she was afraid, her curiosity got the better of her, and searched for whatever it was. She was a bit taken aback when she found nothing. She looked back in her mirror to find herself staring back. She then looked out her window. Everything looked normal. Or so it seemed. 

Tomoyo shook her head thinking she must be really tired to be imagining scary things like that. So she immediately went her way.

But she couldn't help feeling familiar with whatever it was that was staring at her. 

**A/N: so how was it? I think it was sort of short and crappy… it started when I was just staring at the screen of my computer, my fingers on the keyboard, and for some reason, they just started to type on their own. When I started I didn't know what story this would be, heck I didn't even know who the characters were! But as I continued the story, it got to the point where I could no longer keep the characters hidden so I typed in whatever came in to my mind first, and that was the name "Sakura Kinomoto" so obviously my character would be Tomoyo. **

Anyway, I hoped it was ok. This is my first time writing it this way, but it's not my first fic. I have no intention whatsoever to publish my other fanfics. ^_^

I hope you guys help me with this fic, give me ideas as to what'll happen next. I do have the basic plot of this story but I'll need to know what my readers would like to happen… so please! Please rate, read and review! I'll appreciate it a lot! ^_^ mwah! I love you guys!

**_Autumn ^_^_****__**


	2. Meeting at Cafea

**A/N: ok I'm writing this fic as it comes into my mind ok? So don't blame me, blame my imagination if it's lame or crap. ^_^ I hope you like it though. Please leave a review. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and the world of Harry Potter. And if I did, I would've paired eriol and tomoyo in the actual series. ^_^**

___________________________________________________________________

          Ding-dong!

          Tomoyo heard a lot of shuffling inside, and suddenly, the door of room 1548 swung open, revealing a tall, slender girl with auburn hair and green-eyes. 

          For a moment, both girls stared at each other, somewhat in a state of shock or maybe surprise. Then suddenly the auburn-haired girl lunged forward and enveloped Tomoyo in a very tight hug. 

          "Tomoyo! It's you! It's really you!" she was crying.

          Tomoyo returned her friend's hug and said, quite teary eyed, "Yes Sakura, it's me. It's really me."

          Sakura pulled back, sniffed and ushered her in. 

"I'm so glad you came. I didn't know what to do. E-evrything's a mess back at home. A-and I didn't know who else to call, I was sure that you wouldn't be able to talk to me at all, an n-ow you're here, and y-you don't know h-how grateful I am that you're here." And then Sakura started crying all over again.

          Tomoyo quickly pulled her best friend into a hug. "There, there, it's ok" she patted her friend. "You know I'll always be here. I won't ever leave you, you know that don't you?" She felt her friend nod against her shoulders. "We'll talk about it later ok? Just rest for now." And with that, she slowly stood up, taking Sakura with her and led her to her bed.

          "Tomoyo?" whispered Sakura.

          "Hm?"  
          

          "I'm sorry."

          "Sorry for what?"

          "For not being able to talk to you properly after you came through so much trouble just to come here."

          "Nah, its ok Sakura, that's what friends are for right? I'm just glad to be here for you."

          "Thank... [Yawn]...you…To...m...o… [Snore]" Sakura fell asleep.

          The raven haired girl smiled at her self and shook her head.

          Tomoyo was about to leave Sakura's room and go to her own when suddenly she heard a whisper.

          She held her breath and looked cautiously around the dark room thinking there might be someone else Sakura's sleeping with. But that's impossible. Who could she be with? She said she needed someone to talk to her didn't she? That's why I-

          "To-mo-y-o…." she heard someone whisper.

          Tomoyo began to get scared. She wanted to scream right then and there but she remembered Sakura's sleeping and didn't want to wake her up. 

          Her heart pounding, she listened again.

          Nothing.

          I really should rest more. I'm starting to imagine things.

          "It's me Tomoyo" whispered the voice again.

          This time Tomoyo knew she wasn't imagining things. She reached for her wand and muttered, "Lumos!" the tip of her wand glowed and a dim light emerged from it. It was enough to make her see the whole room but not disturb Sakura's sleep. 

          Tomoyo looked around and saw nothing. 

          Suddenly she felt a cold gasp of air blow at her and it was then she noticed the window opened. 

          Hmm... That's weird… I don't remember seeing the window open… mustn't have noticed it. 

          She walked towards the window to close it. But before she did, she took a look outside. They were on the 15th floor so the people and cars below looked small. She looked on the ledge of the building. 

          Nothing.

          Suddenly something big and feathery swooped down passed her.

          It took her by surprise that if she didn't have time to cover her mouth, she would have woken the whole hotel with her scream.

          Phew! Just an owl. Probably bothering someone by sending another letter at this time of the night. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. People these days… do they really think people like me would appreciate being disturbed during their only time to rest and sleep? When will they ever learn?

          Shaking her head, Tomoyo closed the window, having found nothing; she quietly went out of the room and into her own.

.: the next morning:.

Ringringringringring! Ringringringringringring! 

          Tomoyo groaned while reaching for the alarm clock. She pushed the snooze button and immediately fell back to sleep.

.:after 5 minutes:.

          Ringringringringring! ringringringringringringriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!

          Tomoyo blinked her eyes open, looked at the alarm clock and closed her eyes again. After a moment or two, her eyes popped open and she looked again at the clock to make sure she saw right. 

          11:00 a.m.

          Oh no! It's really this late? I knew I should've used a spell to keep from waking up too late! Now what will Rika think of me? 

          Tomoyo jumped up from her bed, got in the shower, dressed up, and when she was fixing her hair, she heard her door bell ring. 

          She got up, went to the door and peeped in the hole where you can see the person in front of your door. 

          She saw Sakura also dressed up. Tomoyo wondered what Sakura has planned for the day. She hasn't told Sakura yet about her meeting with Rika and Mr. Terada. 

          The moment Tomoyo opened the door, Sakura peeped in and asked if Tomoyo had any plans this day.

          "well, actually yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you last night."

          Sakura blushed and said "oh yeah, about last night, I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to break apart like that. Especially now when it's the first time we've seen each other in about a decade."

          "it's ok Sakura, I told you I don't mind it, that's what friends are for right?" Tomoyo replied whilst looking at her watch. "Sh*t!" it was already 10 past 12 and she was supposed to meet Rika at Cafea at 12 noon.

          "Come Sakura, I guess you can go with me, we really don't have time now I'll explain later ok?" and with that, she grabbed her things, pulled Sakura and locked her hotel room. 

          Both girls were running and trying not to bump in too many people. By the time they got to Cafea, both were out of breath and obviously tired from all the running they'd had to do. 

          "a-are you [pant] alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, panting.

          "I-I'm fine, d-don't worry." Sakura answered trying to catch her breath. 

          When both were able to catch their breath and hold on to it, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "where are we?"

          "oh, yeah, we're in Cafea, I was supposed to meet Rika and Mr. Terada here."

          "Really? Then I'm glad you took me with you, it'll be nice to see them for a change." Sakura smiled. "but why are you meeting with them anyway?"

          "You'll see." Replied a smiling Tomoyo. And she pulled Sakura inside Cafea, where she searched for the people she was supposed to meet. 

          At last she found them sitting in the corner, on the table where it was pretty secluded from the crowd. It looked like both were talking about something seriously. Tomoyo smiled at the thought. She knew what they were talking about. And Sakura was bound to fin out too.

          "Hey Rika! Mr. Terada! I'm sorry for being late. I kind of woke up late because I visited our old friend here, Sakura." Tomoyo greeted and watched Rika's smile turn into complete surprise. She wasn't the only one who, clearly wasn't expecting to see Sakura.

          Rika jumped up and hugged Sakura. Sakura too looked very happy to see both Rika and Mr. Terada. And Tomoyo was sure she would even be happier if she knew what they were here to talk about. 

          All of them sat down, ordered coffee and shakes, and was soon engulfed with their own stories from what they've been doing since they've graduated. All three seemed to be interested in Sakura's stories, but Tomoyo could tell that Sakura was having a hard time talking about it and she immediately changed the subject. 

          "ok, so , Rika, Mr. Terada, I think it's time to discuss what we came here for." Tomoyo suggested. 

          Sakura shot Tomoyo a grateful look.

          "oh, uh, yeah, I've brought some magazines to help me with my choice. Do you want to take a look at it?" asked Rika, taking out several magazines. 

          "Rika and I have agreed to do the attires, the muggle way. We like it better." Said Mr. Terada. 

          "Ok, no problem, I just need to know what kind of gown you'd want or if you have your own design, I could make it too." Tomoyo said.

          "uh, guys, I'm sorry, but is there an occasion I don't know about? What are those gowns for?" asked a very uncertain Sakura.

          "ohh, you didn't tell her yet Tomoyo?" asked Rika turning to Tomoyo. 

          Tomoyo shook her head. "Nope. I wanted you to tell her."

          "ahh! Well, Sakura," Mr. Terada said turning to Sakura, "Rika and I are going to get married." 

          "yes, and you can come to our wedding too." 

          While all of this is happening however, Tomoyo was looking out the window pane staring at something. 

          That owl… I've seen that somewhere…

          She was looking at a black feathered owl.

          Tomoyo had a feeling and before it could register in her mind what that feeling is, Rika gently tapped her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but it's getting rather late and we have to go. Thanks for your time. I'll call you up again to set up our meeting." 

          Both Rika and Mr. Terada got up and left. Leaving Tomoyo a bit confused. She was still thinking about the owl when she and Sakura went back to their hotel.

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so it was short and crappy. Again. Sorry if I still didn't introduce eriol here. It'd ruin the element of surprise. **

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review and I'd be happy to answer you via email. But I think I'd be thanking you here too.

**Forte: hey thanks ulit sa review. And here's my 2nd chapter, what do you think of it so far? Crappy? I hope not. Tell me if you think it's at least going somewhere. I know, I know, my writing style changed. So what? It's still me. ^_^ pls. review again. ^_^**

**Me: well here's your answer! ^_^**

**Jazmine Sandalwood : I'm sorry if Tomoyo seem to be changing characters from time to time. As I've said, I still don't know the complete plot of the story. But I have the idea now, thanks. ^_^ I hope you review this again and tell me what you think about it so far. Is it crappy? Too short? ^_^ I'll be waiting! ^_^**

**Angel355: well here it is! ^_^**

**T.One: hmm… you'll find out soon enough. Just don't want to ruin the element of surprise. ^_^ thanks though, I hope you review again. ^_^**

**Star Katt: sorry if creeped you. I didn't mean to. It's just part of the story. If this chappie creeped you out again, I'm sorry again ok? Pls leave a review again. ^_^**

And to all of you readers out there, I'd appreciate it a lot if I get your reviews. ^_^ so I'd be more than willing to update ok? I'm getting my self in trouble just updating this fic so I better get some reviews or else I won't be willing to put myself in trouble for you guys. ^_^ 

I love you all! Mwah^_^


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

I'm soooo sorry for taking soooo long to update...it's just that, i haven't had time to think of what should happen next and I think i'm losing my writing style... you know, i'm just scared that whatever i might produce might be soo horrible that my fic would be banned to all readers. (which is something i DON'T want to happen...i mean who does? right?)

another reason why i didn't get to update is because, even if i did get something written, i wouldn't be able to upload it or even get to type it in microsoft word cuz my computer broke down. PLUS i'm currently on vacation here in Los Angeles, CA. and i really don't have much inspiration..

so... i just took this time to apologize to y'all who's waiting for my update... for now i'm going to try and continue it, but i'm not sure when i'll be able to get it out. so for the meantime, you'll all just enjoy your time. ^^,

again, i'm really, really sorry. ^_^

always lovin' y'all

_AutumnWillow__^_^_

p.s. if you have something to say, feel free to leave a review. i'd be glad to receive some of your advice, actually, that'd be a relief! ^^,  but...to tell you the truth i'm not expecting any...i mean, who reads craps like these?...tsk tsk... somebody should REALLY tell me to stop writing horrible fics.... hey, why don't YOU tell me? ^^,


	4. the Dream

**Author's note: **

(peeks out from her hiding place) oooh! I know you're all mad at me for taking sooo long to update… gahh! (ducks as pens and books were thrown at her)

I know! I know! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting… I just didn't have the inspiration…

And to tell you the truth… I was kind of influenced by other writers, and well..my writing style changed… and so I was afraid to write lest you all get mad at me or something…

No thanks to my very good friend Christine, I kind of got back on track…well..almost… '

Sigh…well this is the best I've been able to do… I'm still recovering from my writer's block so please…bear with me…

I hope you don't get mad…

* * *

"Good night Tomoyo" Sakura said sleepiness evident in her voice.

"Good night Sakura, sweet dreams!" Tomoyo replied, and with that she went out the door and across the hall to her own room.

As Tomoyo went in her room, she went straight to the bathroom, not bothering to turn the lights on. She quickly changed into her night gown, brushed her teeth and then settled in bed.

She and Sakura had been exhausted from their afternoon activities, which included stepping inside every store in the downtown mall, which is saying something for there are more than a hundred stores there.

And so with their feet stiff from all the walking and with the moon high up in the sky, they went back to their hotel eager for some rest.

Tomoyo fell asleep, not knowing that in her hurry to get into bed, she left the window across her room slightly open, thus, letting in a cold draft of night air.

Tomoyo stirred in her bed as she fell into a strange and mysterious dream.

.:dream:.

_The sound of waves crashing on rocks and the rain pelting on the windows and roofs were accompanied by the clapping of thunder outside._

_Then suddenly there was a small popping sound and a voice spoke out._

_"Location has been confirmed, Master."_

_"Good."_

_"Is there anything else Master?"_

_"No. You're dismissed. Go back to the quarters below."_

_"Yes master."_

_A small popping sound and he was gone. Once again the only sound heard were the crashing of waves and the rolling of thunder as the rain poured mercilessly. _

_"After all these years."__ It was said in a whisper, so soft that it could be barely heard._

_Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Tomoyo woke with a start._

.:end of dream:.

Tomoyo just lay there, staring at the ceiling, not really knowing what to think about her dream. As she lay there however, rain started to pour down mercilessly outside. And with her window open, cold air rushed in her room pulling her out of her thoughts and making her realize that she had indeed left it open.

Shivering, Tomoyo stood up and went to close the window. As she was about to close the window however, she saw something dark on the floor near the window. She hurriedly closed the window then bent down to look at it, but without the lights on, she might as well have had a night-goggle on.

So she stepped across the room to open her lamp, she didn't dare touch the thing without knowing what it is. As light flooded her room, she looked down to the spot and saw a feather.

Relieved that it was only a feather, she bent down to pick it up. It's a big feather. A big _black_ feather. Tomoyo eyes widened as a though came to her. Could it be?

Could this be from that owl she saw earlier? How can it have got here? She knew there was something about that owl! So is it following her? If so, why would it be following her? A million more questions shot through her mind, so much it made her head hurt. She decided she'll have to continue thinking tomorrow.

She put the feather on her bedside table, flicked the lamp off and was getting into bed when suddenly she heard a sound.

She stopped, and listened intently. The sound seemed to be getting louder and louder. And when it got loud enough, she realized it was a sound of someone humming. She listened to the tune, and as she did so, a feeling of familiarity coursed through her. As if she had known the tune so long ago. But Tomoyo doesn't remember ever hearing that tune before now. She just… she just somehow knew that tune. As she listened longer, she realized it was actually a male voice. Then her eyes started to droop as the melody made her feel sleepy, as she started to drop on her bed, the humming suddenly stopped, this woke Tomoyo up again.

She looked frantically around as if desperate to hear the sound again. Then suddenly Tomoyo stopped.

What the-?

Tomoyo shook herself.

What happened there?

Her head started to hurt, and Tomoyo thought, 'I really need to get some sleep. I'm starting to hallucinate'. And with that, she fell asleep, this time, it was a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Footnote:**

Gahh!! I know it's short, I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!

Please… please don't get mad…gahh! I promise I'll try to write a longer chapter next time…

Just so you know… I really was hit by a writer's block… and I'm just starting to recover, thanks so much to my friend Christine..

Anyway, please leave a review…. It'll be greatly appreciated…


End file.
